New Arrivals
by Cameron
Summary: *COMPLETE* Naomi and Bailey Paris have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

The names of the first people in space are real; I didn't make them up. Voyager and its crew, even Naomi, belong to Paramount. This is a follow up to Second Sight and the Wedding.  
  
New Arrivals  
  
"Baby, what baby?!" Bailey shouted. "How did this happen?" he asked of his wife, Naomi.  
"You were there, you should know," she responded. They were in their quarters, and Naomi had just broken the news to him. She had only found out today from the doctor that in 8 months, she would be a mother. Naomi and Bailey had been married for about a year, and now they were going to be parents. The thought made Naomi sick. She ran into the bathroom, Bailey close behind.  
"Naomi, are you okay?" he asked as she vomited. He was very worried.  
"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness," she answered as her head came up.  
"Honey, I'm sorry for yelling. You have a lot on your mind right now. Are you finished um. ah."  
"Yes. I'm done vomiting, for now. I have a lot on my mind, but so should you. You sir, are going to be a father in just 8 short months." The thought struck him and he sat down next to his beloved. Naomi put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be a wonderful father," he nodded. "Look, tomorrow is our first anniversary, and Captain Janeway is throwing us a party. We can announce it then. Bailey I'm so happy!" she hugged him, and he still had a bewildered look on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, at their party, Naomi was very nervous. The only people that knew about this little secret were the Doctor, Bailey, herself, and of course the little person growing within her. "Hey, sis', congratulations on being married for one year. Mom and Dad told me to say that. Really, I'm surprised you stayed married, now if you'll excuse me, Amanda, wait up!" Naomi's half brother, William, ran after Amanda Janeway who was one year older than him. Naomi smiled and thought oh, to be fifteen again.  
"Sweetie, we have to make the announcement either soon or later. Soon would mean that we would get it over with now, rather than later," Bailey whispered in Naomi's ear. Naomi was sipping her water, and she wasn't ready to announce it yet, but it needed to be done. "This time you make the announcement. I told everyone that we were getting married. You get to drop this bomb." Naomi looked at Bailey, and handed him her water.  
"Um, everyone! I have an announcement to make," Naomi said, getting everyone's attention. They all looked up from their conversations. Naomi noticed that the mess hall looked particularly crowded. "Uh, okay, here it goes. Around Christmas time, I am going to have a baby." She looked around the room at the different expressions. She heard different whisperings of amazement.  
"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" came from Tom.  
"I'm gonna be a grandma!" came from B'Elanna.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt!" came from Hailey.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt!" came from Kailey Paris, the youngest of the Paris clan at eight.  
"I'm gonna cry!" came from Captain Janeway. Kathryn went to hug her former bridge assistant. "Naomi, I am so happy for you, dear. Are you sure that you don't want to be a captain? I can swing a few things." Ever since Naomi told everyone she was going to be a doctor, Kathryn had been trying to get her back to the bridge. Naomi looked around.  
"Where's Mom?" she said.  
"I'm here, darling. I think. You're going to have a, um, baby?"  
"Yes. Mom, you're not going to faint, are you? Mom? Mom?" Sam fainted right there into the arms of her husband, Joe. Naomi told Bailey to get a medical kit. She injected a hypospray into her mother's arm. She regained consciousness seconds later.  
"A baby? My baby's going to have her own little baby? It's just not right!"  
"Sam, she's twenty-five now. She's been married for a full year, too. I think she's old enough to have a child," Joe told her after she was on her feet again.  
"You're right, Joe. She isn't my little girl anymore. Congratulations, dear. I'm very happy for you and. and. sniff. Bailey," Sam hugged her little girl. "Just make sure that your child doesn't grow up too fast and have a child when she, herself, is still a little baby!" Sam started wailing again.  
"Mom, please, it's a little late now. I can't take it back. Mom, you're going to love being a grandmother." That set Sam off again, wailing.  
"Come on, Sam, let's go back to our quarters," Joe coaxed her.  
"Okay. Fine, whatever you want, sniff, okay." Joe and Sam walked out of the mess hall.  
"Nice party, and congratulations again, kids," Joe said as they left. Naomi looked at Bailey.  
"My mother will come around, don't worry," she reassured her husband, who looked very worried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eight Months Later  
  
"I can't see my feet! Bailey, am I fat?" Naomi asked as they sat in their quarters.  
"No, Honey, you are not fat, you are pregnant. You look beautiful. Do you feel up to going to the Christmas party tonight?" he asked. The traditional Christmas/Winter Holiday Festival was that night. Since not everybody celebrated Christmas, it was more of a Winter Festival. No one gave presents; it was just a gathering of friends and family. They sang songs, Christmas related and otherwise. The Festival was the biggest party Voyager had each year.  
"I feel fine. I would love to go tonight. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Neither would the little person inside me. We really should pick a name. I'm due next week."  
"We don't know if it will be a boy or girl. I can't believe you didn't want to find out."  
"It's like a surprise, Bailey, and I don't want to ruin it. My first choice for a girl's name is Hannah and my name for a boy is Andrew. What about your names?"  
"Okay, Valentina for a girl and Yuri for a boy. What do you think?"  
"What are we, in Moscow? Or maybe we're in St. Petersburg, Comrade," Naomi said, sarcastically.  
"Named after the first people in space! Valentina Vladimirovna Nikolayeva Tereshkova was the first woman in space. Yuri Alekseyevich Gagarin was the first man in space. Come on Naomi, I think it's a good idea."  
"Bailey, it's a nice thought, but sadly, we're not Russian!"  
"If we wanted to name people after our heritage we'd have B'Etor and Greksvilseska, or whatever Ktarians name their people. Come on, let's go, or we'll be late." He helped Naomi up, and to the party.  
  
They came into the party and heard "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" being sung. Naomi automatically joined in singing. When they stopped, Tom came over to his daughter-in-law and son. "How are you feeling, Naomi? Is little Thomas okay in there?" he asked.  
"Thomas?" Bailey and Naomi said simultaneously.  
"What? I like it," Tom said.  
"Dad, we've been over this. I am not going to name my son Thomas or my daughter B'Elanna. We still haven't decided on a name," Bailey told his father.  
"You don't have a name yet? Naomi's due in a week! You should have a name by now," Seven of Nine, now Seven Kim, said from the back. "When I was expecting Alyssa, I knew two months before I had her that her name was going to be Alyssa. It's a known fact. I like the name James, if I were to have another boy," Seven had become increasingly more human since she married Harry Kim thirteen years ago. She was now a fun person to be around.  
"Mom, what do you mean, another boy? I don't think I can handle another brother!" 12 year old Alyssa Kim said.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad to you!" 8 year old Luke Kim said.  
"Right, sure, that's why I have nightmares about species 8472 coming to get me. You were the one that told me about them. I don't want another brother, Mom. I can't handle the one I have," she told Seven.  
"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be having another baby for a while, sweetheart. I was just suggesting some names for Naomi's baby."  
"Oh, okay. I understand. Don't scare me like that again, please. I just can't take that kind of worry," Seven shook her head as Alyssa left the piano.  
"I like the name Harold, but that's just my opinion," Harry said.  
"Harry, we're not going to name him Harold. Besides, I have a strong maternal feeling that she is going to be a girl," Naomi told him.  
"I have a strong paternal feeling that he is going to be a boy," Bailey said.  
"Okay, you don't have a little person inside you, I do. I know that this baby is going to be a girl."  
"Yeah, whatever," was Bailey's reply.  
  
"I think we should call her, if it's a girl, Prudence, what do you think, honey?" Bailey suggested later that evening, after nearly everyone had left. Naomi moaned, very loudly. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." Naomi moaned again.  
"Bailey, I think it's time!"  
"Time to choose a good name, like Valentina?"  
"No, Bailey, I mean, it's TIME!"  
"What, you mean it's. Oh, my god! Uh, um, uh, um, uh." Bailey was starting to panic. Luckily, Neelix called the doctor, and got her to sickbay. Then the Talaxian called the grandparents to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later  
  
Bailey stood, holding his wife's hand, as she had a contraction. She was sweating, and in a great deal of pain. She had decided to have a natural childbirth. However, after forty-eight hours of labor, she was starting to waver. Tom and B'Elanna, Sam and Joe, Kathryn and Chakotay, were all there too. They were all telling her what to do.  
"Bear down!" came from B'Elanna.  
"Stay calm!" came from Samantha.  
"You're doing great, honey!" came from Bailey, who was constantly telling her such things.  
"Take drugs!" came from the Captain.  
"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" Naomi finally cracked. Everyone was quiet. "LEAVE!" Everyone left, but Bailey. "YOU TOO, BAILEY!" she was yelling.  
"What did I do?"  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! OUT!" she pointed to the door. The doctor led him out, reassuring him.  
"She's just tired, don't worry. You should have seen your mother give birth. I don't think I've heard such swearing since then," Bailey laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get you in here before the baby is born," the doctor told him. Bailey nodded, and left. The doctor then made himself scarce. He knew that Naomi was likely to delete his program, and he didn't want that to happen.  
Naomi was starting to relax. The contraction was over. She closed her eyes, just for a moment, and when she opened them, there was someone standing over her. Naomi looked into the blue eyes of a young woman.  
"Hello, Naomi. It's been a long time," the woman said, stepping back a bit.  
"Do I know you?" she asked, confused.  
"You probably don't remember me, I left when you were, oh, two years old."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Kes," she answered. Naomi's memories of Kes suddenly came back to her.  
"You went to a higher plane of existence. You don't belong here. I'm tired; this is all a dream. I'm not really having a baby; I'm asleep. The Ocampan that left twenty-three years ago is standing here, talking to me. This isn't possible."  
"Yes, Naomi, it is possible. I can only stay for a minute, and I wanted to wish you well. This is one of the best things that will ever happen to Voyager. I still can't believe that Tom and B'Elanna got married. I figured they'd kill each other. Well, it doesn't matter what I think. I came here to congratulate you, and so here goes. Congratulations. Best of luck to you and your family. I must go now, but I'm glad I've seen you in your happiest hour. Remember that someone will always be looking down on you. Good bye, little Naomi." And with that, Kes went away in a flash of light. Naomi didn't know what to think. She was dreadfully confused. But it all didn't matter; she was having another contraction.  
"DOCTOR!" she yelped. The hologram, who hadn't seen Kes's mysterious entrance, rushed to Naomi. He called Bailey in. Bailey ran in, and grabbed Naomi's hand.  
"Are you okay, dear?" She shot him a look that said, "are you kidding me?"  
"Push! Naomi, you have to push!"  
"I AM PUSHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? RECALIBRATING A WARP CORE?"  
"Good girl, you're doing fine! I see the baby's head! One more, Naomi, and this baby is out," the doctor said to her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she pushed once more, clutching to her husband's hand. Then there were cries coming from a new life. "It's a girl!" Naomi fell back onto the biobed, exhausted, but happy. The doctor handed the baby to Bailey.  
"Oh, Naomi, she's beautiful! Thank you, so much. For everything you've ever done for me. Thank you," tears were running down his face, as he held his daughter.  
"May I see her?" Naomi asked.  
"Of course, darling," he said as he handed her the little girl.  
"The name?" the doctor inquired.  
"Hannah Clarissa Paris. Is that okay with you, Bailey?" Naomi asked.  
"Anything you want, I love you so much, Naomi," he told her as he stroked her wet hair.  
"I love you, too," she looked into his eyes, and he kissed her. "Welcome to the universe, Hannah. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. We are going to love you until we die," she kissed Hannah's forehead, watching the little scales that weren't as prominent as her own, but overstated because of her Klingon heritage. The family's moment was not to last, however. Tom, B'Elanna, Sam, Joe, Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry, Seven, Neelix, Hailey, Amanda, William, Alyssa, Luke, Kailey, even Tuvok, all came in. There were cries of "oh, she is so cute!" and "congratulations!" and so forth. Hannah was passed around to the entire bunch.  
"I can't believe I'm a grandfather. I'm way too young!" Tom said.  
"Dad, you know you are 54 years old, now," Bailey told him.  
"Don't say that! It's not true. I can't be 54! The other day I was 28, I swear!" Tom said, sarcastically.  
"I don't know about you, Tom, but I'm happy to be a grandmother. I'm gonna spoil Hannah rotten!" B'Elanna said, enthusiastically.  
"I think we all will, B'Elanna. I will, for sure," Kathryn responded.  
"I hate to brake up this little party, but my wife is asleep," Bailey said to them, quietly. In the excitement, they hadn't noticed that Naomi had fallen asleep, exhausted. Everyone smiled, and quietly left, leaving Bailey with the child whom was also sleeping. 


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after Naomi, Hannah, and Bailey went back to their quarters, Neelix came in to so the family. Bailey left to go work, leaving Naomi with the Talaxian and the baby.  
"Neelix, do you remember Kes?" Naomi asked after she had put Hannah in her crib.  
"How could I forget the love of my life? Why do you ask? Kes went away so long ago," Neelix's eyes started to fill with tears of love.  
"It was odd, Neelix. After I threw you guys out, Kes came to visit me. She said she was going to always watch over my family and me. Perhaps I was tired and I hallucinated. But it seemed so real, Neelix. What do you think?"  
"Naomi, sometimes we just have to accept what has happened without explaining it. I believe you, I honestly think that Kes, bless her heart, came to see you in your happiest hour. That was just the kind of person Kes was. Don't explain it, Naomi, just accept it," he then hugged her. And she was thankful for it.  
"Thank you, Neelix, really. I feel more at ease already."  
"You're welcome, little one. I'm going to leave you now. I think you just need time to rest. Congratulations, and good luck, my dear. Good night," Neelix kissed her on her forehead, something he had done when she was just a little child, after her bedtime story. Then, he left.  
  
Naomi and Bailey had their hands full with their little bundle of joy. They were up nights, they were tired all the time, their quarters smelled like baby powder, but they were, most of all, happy. Tom, in time, came to acknowledge the fact that he was, indeed, a grandfather. He spoiled Hannah rotten. The entire ship was happy with the new arrival. 


End file.
